


Pride

by Cheeseydare



Series: Reign [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: !BookJon in Both Appearance and Temperament, Conversations About Family Legacy, F/M, Ghost is Good for Cuddles, Good 'Ol Targ Incest, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon is named Jaeron, Kink: Supporting Your Partner, Rhaegal and Missandei Both Alive and Thriving, Targaryen Unity, Unlike Cursed Show Canon, Which Means More Smut That Was Promised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeseydare/pseuds/Cheeseydare
Summary: Jaeron and Dany discuss the shadows of their forefathers.A sickness is revealed to be a blessing.A dynasty once close to extinction has not seen its last days.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Reign [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631986
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just two Targaryen's being nigh unstoppable together. Also, proving once again that dragons are resilient, and the realm hasn't seen the last of them yet.  
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Jaeron sighed as he finally slipped into their tent. The day had been filled mostly by the monotony of marching, but it was more exhausting than he remembered it. Still, they had a good pace as they moved south, through the Neck and into the Riverlands. After nearly a moon of continuous riding, though, he was looking forward to resting at Harrenhal for a couple of days. According to their outriders, the large keep was only a few days away and unoccupied.

He quickly searched the space, wondering where his wife had gotten off to. Normally, she would have been with him as he visited Drogon and Rhaegal, but Dany had awoken sick the past few mornings and was more tired than usual when they stopped to camp for the night. Jae had insisted that she rest while he checked on their winged children, which she had acquiesced to easily, maybe too easily, as he found her arm atop Ghost’s enormous form.

His wolf opened a single ruby eye at Jae’s entrance, then snuggled deeper into his wife’s hold. Jae scoffed in disbelief. He tried to undress quietly, but it seemed that he made enough noise to wake her regardless.

A nest of complicated silver braids and bleary violet eyes peered at him from over Ghost’s back. Dany blinked at him and then smiled in soft recognition.

“I see you’ve made a new friend,” Jae grumbled half-heartedly.

Dany’s tinkling laugh eased some of the tension in his neck as he continued to shuck off his clothes. As she straightened up further, the furs slipped down to reveal a sheer, white nightgown that made his mouth water.

“Well you wandered off, so I needed to find a new white wolf to keep me warm in bed,” she said innocently. The coquettish smile curving her lips contrasted those words entirely. Dany laid across the large direwolf’s form. “He really is a great bed warmer, but he can’t do the things you can.”

He rolled his eyes at her and finished undressing. Clad only in his smallclothes, he gently pushed Ghost until the wolf huffed and slinked off the bed. Dany curled into his side the moment he settled under the furs. South of the Neck was warmer than the North, but winter was still settling across the realm.

“It’s nice to see that you moved on quickly,” he said, dragging his hand through the loose tendrils of her hair.

“A temporary fix until I could have you once again,” she replied lightly. Daenerys pressed a kiss to the scar over his heart and sighed. “How are they?”

“Drogon was mostly disinterested once he discovered I was alone and Rhaegal wanted to play, so about the same as yesterday. I think he’ll be completely healed in a few days. He flies well now, I would just worry about his agility around the scorpions,” Jae said quietly.

Dany hummed against his skin in acknowledgement. For a moment, the only sound was their breathing and the crackling of the braziers placed around the tent.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “I wanted to push him south immediately and I don’t know what would have happened… I don’t think I could lose another of my children.”

“Shh, none of that, Dany. I understand. You’ve wanted something your whole life and now that it is right in front of you, the urge to just snatch it is overwhelming. But the most dangerous traps are closest to the reward at the end,” he murmured softly. Jae could feel her tears as they soaked into his chest.

Without warning, she sat up and turned so that she could look at him. Even with her eyes red from tears, she was beautiful. Dany leant down and kissed him softly. Jae wound one hand through her hair, the loose braids coming apart as the other settled at her hip.

“It’s not a throne I want. I have one in Essos, one I built with my own strength. I came to Westeros because I thought if I took back our family’s throne, I would feel closer to them. I’ve tried so hard to be better than the worst of our ancestors, every decision I make is weighed against the ghosts of the past, but it’s not a throne I was seeking.

“It was a home. Safety, security, a place where I could go to sleep each night and not worry about being murdered in my own bed. I understand Sansa more than she realizes. Both of us have been powerless and suffered for it and the allure of power, of no one being able to hurt you anymore is strong, but…” she trailed off.

She stroked his beard absentmindedly as he waited. It was clear from the furrow in her brow that Dany was thinking rather intently. Jae was willing to wait for as long as she needed, to give her the support she gave him. Finally, she found his eyes again, and they burned with the same fire as when she spoke her truest convictions.

“Having a crown and a throne doesn’t make you safer, it just makes you more of a target. My home isn’t some place I’ve only ever heard about in stories. Home is the people who you love, who protect you, and support you. My home isn’t the Red Keep, it’s right here with you, the last of my family,” Dany said softly.

Jae sat up on his elbows as she moved forward to meet him halfway. Their kiss was tender and soft and conveyed as much love as their frantic couplings. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead when they separated, and had she been feeling better, would have taken her then. As it was, they laid back down, her head pillowed on his chest once more. She traced nonsensical patterns as he spoke.

“I don’t want you to worry about our ancestors. Whether people do or don’t like a decision, they will always find a way to compare you to someone else. But you’re not them, you’re you, _Daenerys Stormborn_. Most of the worst rulers of Westeros are our ancestors, but all of the best are as well. That’s not even mentioning the dozens of Targaryens who weren’t crowned, who lived and loved and added to our family’s legacy in their own way. You’re a dragon, Dany. Never be ashamed of who you are, cloak yourself in it, the good and the bad and the rest, and they can never hurt you with it,” he said softly.

“It was easier in Essos. They may have heard about my father, but they didn’t suffer under his reign. Here, people fear me, fear what I’ll become, what I’ll do. And sometimes… sometimes I do want to just burn those who oppose me. And I have to fight with myself,” she whispered hoarsely.

“Good,” he said. Dany shot off his chest and turned to look at him incredulously. “It’s good that you fight with those feelings. All of us have evil and goodness within us, it’s our choices that define us. You choose goodness. You act to free millions from bondage. You pledge your forces to fight a foe you didn’t anticipate because you knew it was more important than who sat in a throne. I trust your judgement, and if ever you feel unsure, I’m here for you.

“And don’t ever think you’re alone. There are times when I’ve wanted to strangle people, or just run them through and move on. Hells, Dany, I nearly beat Ramsay Snow’s skull in with my bare hands. And sometimes, after every option has been tried, the only answer is violence. But you know that already. You didn’t survive this long by being meek and soft, _ñuha zaldrizes_.”

Daenerys’ eyes widened in surprise. Jaeron simply grinned at her, happy to have taken her mind off its dark path, even for a little while.

“When did you learn Valyrian?” she asked with a smile.

He shrugged slightly. “I wouldn’t say that I _learned_ Valyrian, just a few words and phrases. Missandei is an excellent teacher. And I wanted…” He paused for a moment and looked away. He could feel his face heat with embarrassment but Dany’s soft fingers drew his eyes back to hers.

“You wanted what, my love?” she murmured, searching his look intently.

Jae cleared his throat. “I wanted to please you. To be a true Targaryen. It’s not as if I look it.”

Her face softened, and she looked so beautiful just then it was almost painful for him to gaze upon her.

“Jaeron, my dear, sweet nephew, you _do_ please me. I am flattered and stunned that you are finding the time to do this for me with all that we have going on around us. But don’t ever think of yourself as not enough. I fell in love with who you are. I love that your hands have callouses from work, and your speech is rougher, and your hair and eyes darker. I married a warrior not afraid of fighting for what they want, not a perfumed lord who relies on others. Truth be told, after Viserys, I’m not sure I could stomach a lover with Valyrian looks,” she replied quietly.

“I love you,” he whispered just before their lips met again. The kiss was short, but with no less love than the others. They had lain back down once more, wrapped in each other’s arms when she spoke.

“I love you for who you are, but I wouldn’t mind seeing you in our House colors more often. You certainly have enough black in your wardrobe, I think just a touch of red woven in would make you nearly irresistible. You would break the hearts of maidens across the realm when they learn you’re taken,” she said and Jae could hear the smile in her voice.

He snorted softly. “When we take the throne, I’ll have some clothes made in our colors.” She pressed another kiss to his chest before they both succumbed to sleep.

Their peaceful respite was shattered the next morning as Daenerys scrambled out of the bed. Her elbow caught Jae directly in the center of his chest, which caused him to choke on his breath. He still managed to stumble after his wife who was emptying the contents of her stomach into the chamber pot.

Jae gathered up all of her loose hair and rubbed Dany’s back soothingly. His brow was heavily creased as he watched in helpless concern as she was sick for the fifth day in a row. Finally, when she was reduced to spitting up little more than bile, he pulled her into his arms.

Dany laid there for long moments, gathering her breath before she rinsed her mouth with a goblet of fresh water. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat from her earlier exertions but he cared little for that as she sagged back into his arms.

He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “I want you to see a healer, love. One or two days was fine, but this is scaring me now. I can’t have you falling ill while we’re marching to war.”

Jae felt her tense in his arms, as though she planned to argue before exhaling heavily. “You’re right. I don’t even remember the last time I got sick. I want a Dothraki healer, though. I don’t trust any from Westeros yet.”

“Let’s get you in bed and then I’ll find Missandei, she can help track down someone who would meet your standards,” he said. Dany huffed at him but allowed Jae to carry her back to their bed. With her tucked in tightly and a fresh goblet of water nearby, he dressed quickly and stepped outside.

“Your Grace,” Missandei said respectfully. Her knowing little smile vanished when she saw the concern on his face. “Is everything alright?”

He took a furtive glance about before speaking lowly. “Dany has been ill the past few days. I got her to agree to see a healer, but she insists on a Dothraki. I’m afraid I speak none of their language, so would you be able to bring someone here?”

The woman’s eyes widened for a moment before she steeled herself. “Of course, Your Grace. I’ll be but a moment.”

As Missandei turned and headed off, Jae slid back into their shared space. He stoked the brazier back to life to fight the early morning chill. When he turned, he found Dany watching him intently.

“Everything will be alright, Jae. I’ve survived far worse than camp fever,” she said reassuringly. He wished he shared her confidence.

She beckoned him to her side, so he knelt next to the bed and cradled her hand between his own. Dany smiled at him indulgently when he held his lips to her knuckles. The silence of their reprieve was broken when Missandei asked to enter. Jae shuffled to the side but didn’t release her hand as Missandei led an older woman into the tent.

The Dothraki woman’s weathered face looked at them intently but kindly. Jae figured she had seen quite a lot in her life, if the silver streaks in her dark hair were any indication. Missandei moved to stand by him, near but out of the way. The healer bowed and murmured a greeting he didn’t understand.

Dany returned it with a smile and sat up. He watched as the woman asked a question and Dany replied. He rather wished he spoke Dothraki if only for the next few moments so he could know what was happening with his wife. Thankfully, Missandei seemed to sense some of his frustration.

“Vihhi asked if Her Grace wished you to be present. She said yes, of course,” the Naathi woman murmured.

Jae let the tension out of his shoulders as the woman, Vihhi, began her examination. His own knowledge of health and medicine was rather lacking beyond how to treat a wound, so it was hard for him to assess the usefulness of Vihhi’s actions.

She asked a series of questions about symptoms and then, with a nod from Dany, gently squeezed her breasts. Daenerys hissed and her brow furrowed. Jae watched with narrowed eyes as the woman brought her hands to his wife’s stomach, applying gentle pressure. With a seemingly satisfied nod, she made her pronouncement.

Daenerys’ mouth dropped opened and her eyes widened. Jae glanced between her and Vihhi, hoping for an explanation. He turned and found Missandei looking equally as surprised.

“What? What is it? Is Dany okay?” he demanded. Daenerys squeezed his hand tightly and he turned towards her.

“Jae, I’m… I’m pregnant. I’m with child,” she murmured. She said the words as though she didn’t believe them.

He felt as though his chest was being stepped on by a giant. “For true?” he croaked. A laugh escaped him as he slowly placed his hand on her stomach. When he felt the small swell there he was filled with a wonder he never thought possible.

Dany nodded slowly, her face morphing into a blinding smile. The tears of joy slipping down her cheeks were matched in his own eyes as she covered his hand atop their growing child. Jae leaned forward and kissed her, tasting the salt of their tears. She laughed against his mouth as they embraced.

Jaeron dearly hoped that Missandei had the forethought to warn their camp that it would be a while before they marched that day as he allowed Dany to pull him forward and atop her. She slipped his tunic over his head and trailed her hands down to the tops of his breeches.

“Are you sure, Dany? Should you not rest?” he asked breathlessly. The smirk she gave him made his cock swell with desire.

“I am very sure, my king. What I need most is you in me,” she said lowly. Any argument he had vanished as she lightly grasped his cock and ran her thumb along its crown.

He let out a shuddering breath and pulled down the straps of her nightgown. Jae gently licked and sucked at her nipples, bringing them to hard peaks. Dany arched and writhed beneath him, threading a hand through his hair and tugging harshly.

When he made to slide down her form and sup at her cunt, Dany gripped his hair. “No, I want to feel you, I need to feel you. Please, Jae.”

Jaeron was many things, but able to deny her was not one of them. Without hesitation he settled himself between her thighs as he had many times before. Somehow, this felt different, as if they were more connected with the knowledge that the fruit of their love was growing at that very moment. His fingers found her sex slick as he teased her entrance for a few moments. Only when she pulled his hair again did he acquiesce.

With careful movements, he aligned himself and slid into her until he was fully seated. Dany wrapped her arms and legs around him, her eyes falling shut. Jae laid his head in the crook of her neck, peppering her skin with kisses and bites as he began to rock himself back and forth.

“Gods, always feel so good, Dany. I love you,” he whispered roughly.

Her nails scraped along his back as she kissed behind his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. As her hips began to meet his thrusts, Jae slipped a hand between them to rub circles into the nub atop her cunt. Dany’s moans were easily the most glorious sound he had ever heard.

“Ah, don’t stop, fuck that feels so good,” she groaned.

Their lips met in a rough clash of tongue and teeth. Dany bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and the sight of her lips stained red only heightened his want for her. Her cunt was molded to him perfectly, hot and slick, dragging him ever closer to climax. It was more animalistic than romantic, a show of strength and dominance, and one they both reveled in.

The frantic sound of skin meeting skin was interspersed with their moans and groans. Jae knew that anyone within thirty feet of their tent could hear what was happening. It bothered him not, they had nothing to hide. _Let them listen as two dragons take their mates._

He knew that looking into her violet eyes blown black with lust would hasten his end, but he couldn’t resist. Dany looked at him with such love and desire no matter how many times they coupled. It filled his heart near to bursting, but Jae refused to finish first. All of his focus went into the motion of his fingers and hips and he watched as her head tipped back in pleasure.

The sensation of Dany’s cunt contracting around him as she peaked finally pulled him over the edge. Jae hilted himself and allowed her to milk him for all he was worth. His head dropped to rest on her chest as he sucked in air. Her hands ran through his hair soothingly as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

When he finally regained himself and felt like his arms would not give out, Jae pushed up to hold himself over her. Dany smiled at him and he couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss her. He kept their lips together until his cock softened and slipped free of her. With a sigh, he collapsed onto his side and watched as she turned to look at him.

The love he felt for the woman next to him was reflected in her gaze as they allowed silence to settle. Jae couldn’t stop smiling at her, nor she him, and the whole scenario made him feel as though he would burst with giddiness. It was a sensation he had never felt before, in a life he thought condemned to cold servitude. But this beautiful, brilliant, fierce, soft woman had shown him a better way, a better life, and soon, they would be responsible for a life of their own blood.

“I told you the witch was a poor source of information,” he said quietly. Daenerys laughed joyously, even as fresh tears appeared in her eyes.

She brought his hand back to her stomach, as it had been before they fell into each other’s arms. Dany stroked the skin atop his hand with her thumb absentmindedly, her eyes never leaving his.

“Our own little miracle. The future of our House. I never thought…” she whispered.

Jae pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “A prince or princess who will rule after us. But before that, we’ll give them everything we never had, fill their life with happiness and safety and comfort. We’ll leave them a stable realm to oversee, and they will never cower for being a Targaryen. They will be proud, as I am of you.”

She nodded firmly and spoke with the same fire that had ended thousands of years of slavery and won over the obstinate North. “They will be a dragon, strong and true.”

Both knew they needed to rise, to make announcements and preparations. There would no doubt be further discussions on Daenerys’ level of involvement in the fights to come. But for just a few moments, the small family hid away from the world and basked in their unexpected joy.


End file.
